Rescued
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Cute little Sherry-1 shot to warm our hearts in the cold Winter/Autumn months. Slight trigger warning.


So, this fic came to me when I was listening to 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. And I was feeling particularly angry at Strickers.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

This fic is told from Sandra's point of view :)

Rescued

I can't believe it. He's basically admitted he loves me. I was pretty stupid to go diving after what happened to Martin Viner.

'Sandra, can I have a word?' What the hell does Strickland want?! I was just about to call Gerry into my office and give him the third degree about our conversation the other day.

We're in my office now. I've shut the door. Strickland is coming towards me. 'Sandra, you know what your mum said about us making a "very handsome couple"? I've been thinking about that.' He's close to me. Way too close. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. His arms loop around my waist. 'Get off me! I love Gerry, not you!' I screech. 'No you don't love that bastard. You love me. Think of you on our wedding day, in a gorgeous white dre-'he doesn't get any further. Gerry's come in and knocked him out. I'm shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. Gerry's hugging me, reassuring me.

'Strickland has been charged with threatening behaviour.' Says Jack, coming back into the office. 'I knew he was a wrong 'un!' Gerry says triumphantly.

Gerry takes me home. My new Saab is a tricky motor, so it's at the garage for repairs.

When we get back to my house, the atmosphere is very, very awkward. 'Did you mean what you said, about loving me, not Strickland?' Gerry asks. 'Yes.' I look straight into his eyes. 'I've loved you ever since you kissed me on the cheek the time we went undercover together' 'I, I don't know what to say!' he replies. He must notice my panicky expression, because he adds: 'I love you too, Sandra' then he gives me the gentlest, softest, sweetest kiss on the lips.

We sit on the sofa. 'Where do we go from here?' Gerry asks. ' Upstairs, to make love' I reply promptly. 'But not yet. I'd like to say something ' he nods. 'Gerry, if it wasn't for you, I'd have topped myself. You've saved my life, unknowingly, many, many times. I love you, so much, thank you for saving me' Oh God. I'm crying now. But Gerry has his arms wrapped around me. He's rocking me, comforting me. 'It's all right, I'm here now and I'll never, ever leave you'

After I've stopped crying, Gerry makes us a hot chocolate. I once told him that it's been my favourite drink since childhood, and since then he's made it his duty to get me some very day during the winter months. In return, he's allowed 1 game of solitaire on his computer a week. (yes, I did notice!)

After we finish our drinks, Gerry starts kissing me. Passionately. I can feel his arousal pressing against my leg 'Gerry! You cheeky so-and so!' I tease. He leads me upstairs.

Once we're in my bedroom, Gerry starts to undress me. 'My God, Sandra. You are absolutely beautiful' he gasps. I giggle nervously.

In turn Gerry undresses.

He slides into me, slowly. 'Faster, Gerry, don't stop, stop teasing now!' I whisper.

He moves faster inside me. I mutter instructions, and he obeys them. I love him. I can't believe that it's taken us this long to realise that we were made for each other.

He cums first, spilling inside me, groaning loudly. I'm not far behind, my body convulsing with the pure pleasure that he is giving me.

'Sandra that was amazing. Indescribable.' Says Gerry afterwards. 'It was amazing for me too. And I'd like to have plenty more' I tell him nervously. 'So we're now officially dating?' he asks. I nod. He kisses me happily.

The next morning, I wake up and realise that Gerry isn't there, only a warm patch where his body was. His clothes are gone as well.

I panic a little bit, but I know he'll be back from wherever he is soon.

I don't have to wait long. I fall asleep again, and when I wake up Gerry is standing in front of me with a tray full of my favourite breakfast; waffles! 'How did you know?' I ask him, surprised. 'Jack once said that you used to love them when you worked with him in the drugs squad. I made a lucky guess' he says. I kiss him. 'Yesterday, when I made the choice to be with you, was the best day of my life' I tell him, looking into his eyes.

After we get dressed, we get into Gerry's car. He tries to start it up, but fails miserably. 'We're going to have to walk. I'm not wasting money on a taxi, it's only 20 minutes' I tell Gerry firmly.

Gerry whinges and moans, lags behind me for the 1st 10 minutes of our walk. But he slowly starts to enjoy it, putting his arm around me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

When we get into the Met building, we get some very strange looks. I don't care. With Gerry by my side, I'll always be safe, always be happy. I'm in heaven.


End file.
